


(The Other) Crux

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Poetry, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	(The Other) Crux

A hand extended

A back turned

A world ended

Seven Calamities later and I’m still here


End file.
